Reconnecting
by SCarolina81
Summary: It had been three weeks for her.


They stood holding on to each other as the world outside continued to go by. Clark felt the slight tremble in Lois and pulled her closer. _3 weeks_ he thought to himself, he still couldn't wrap his head around it. Lois had waited, vigilantly, for his return. He knew what that wait was like. He had been there before, nearly two years ago when she vanished from him. He understood her heartbreak, her fear, and her pain. What hell she must have went through for those three long agonizing weeks. Night by night waiting at Watchtower for her future to return with only a home crafted pillow to give her solace.

A slice of guilt tore at Clark's heart. He should have told her his plan. He had told her once before he wanted her to know him completely. So why had he rushed into save the day and not shared it with his soul mate? Clark had always known of the two sides to his nature. The Kryptonian that took charge, that calculated, planned, and attacked the situation. It was the human side that had kept the balance, made him look at situations with a larger, broader perspective, considering others, emotions, feelings. However, with the threat of dangers escaping the phantom zone, Clark had pushed the human side of him back and embraced more Kryptonian instincts.

Holding her close to him Clark felt the weight in his error of judgment. While the Kryptonian in him had taken prevalence, the human side of protectiveness could not be pushed aside. He always wanted to keep Lois safe, never to see her hurt physically or emotionally. He was wrong. He should have came to her, she deserved that. Her silent tears soaked the front of his shirt, each burning a hole into Clark's heart. He had hurt her, however true to Lois fashion she had let go and forgiven only to embrace him when he returned home.

Lois was strong. Clark sometimes felt she was stronger than him, well where it counted anyway. Lois always went straight ahead, forgiving, forgetting, accepting, and moving on. She was his strength, his heart, his humanity. He made a solemn vow that from now on he would let Lois know when and if his plans could take him away from her. He knew that there would be times in the future when that luxury wouldn't always be available, split second decisions sometimes had to be made; but he would tell her everything when he could. He owed it to her if they were going to share a life.

He pulled back and gazed down into Lois's eyes, wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs. He kissed her forehead and brought his lips down to the shell of her ear and whispered softly, "I love you Lois."

She pulled back from him and took his face in her hands and gazed deeply at him with her hazel orbs. She smiled slightly and said, "I love you too Clark. I missed you." The she brought her lips to his and they met in a sweet slow kiss. It was a kiss to be savored and Clark knew that right now all Lois wanted was affirmation he was indeed there.

"I love what you've don't with the place Lois," Clark said when they pulled their lips apart. "Oh if you don't like it we can always move or change things around," said Lois quickly. "Lois," began Clark, "it's perfect." Clark leaned in and took Lois's mouth once again in a passionate sweet kiss. As they parted, "Lois I'm..." Clark started but was interrupted when Lois laid her fingers against his lips. "Shhh," she said, "You're here. That's all that matters."

How could she always be so understanding and accepting? She was truly his better half and he was hers. He had been touched to the core when she uttered those words and said she'd rather spend forever in a sand filled hell then never knowing if she'd see him again. How he loved her.

Lois pulled away from their embrace, surprising Clark, and walked over and shut the front door to their apartment. Clark stood in the middle of the room watching and taking her in. She came back over to him and took his hand leading him over to couch. She softly pushed him down and climbed into his lap. She didn't say anything just gazed deeply at him, taking him in, her hands softly stroking his cheeks, lips, forehead, running through his hair. "Clark," she sighed and once again brought her mouth down to his in a searing kiss that was full of passion. Clark felt himself responding to the love of his life as he sat up and began removing his jacket. Lois stopped his haste, "Let's take this slow," Lois said and she took over the removal process. The way she as looking at him he knew he could never deny her anything. He nodded and felt Lois's hands reach under his t-shirt and run across this abs. He looked up at her and she continued to stare back at him. He ran his hands up and down the flannel covering her arms. She ever so slowly lifted the shirt over his head and her hands quickly returned to sculpting his chest. Clark set back and let his lady enjoy his body. She slowly, sensually, ran her hands across his chest, his stomach, back up his body to his neck and face. She captured his lips again in a heart stopping kiss. Clark was growing impatient, he wanted her, he would always want her; but watching her reacclimatize herself with him was a slow torture he was willing to endure.

She kissed his lips, eyes, cheeks, and his lips again then she started kissing along his jaw, down his neck, he felt her lips on his chest and was lost. He brought his arms to embrace her as she licked and kissed back to his mouth and once again pulled him in to her lips. He ran his hands up and down her back; he wanted to rid her of his shirt. He wanted to touch her, to give to her what she was giving to him. She pulled back and began undoing the buttons to the shirt she was wearing. Clark was more that eager to help but she swatted his hands away, "Not yet," she said breathily. Clark couldn't tear his gaze away from her and she unbuttoned each button all the while staring straight into his eyes. When all the buttons had been undone she brought Clarks hands to the edge of the shirt near her shoulders. Creamy, satin, skin was revealed to him and Clark lost his breath as he always did when he saw her like this. She was naked under the shirt and Clark could feel his arousal swell painfully. Once removed, Lois threw the shirt behind her never tearing her eyes from his for a moment, "know me," she said and started pushing his hands down to her breasts. Clark went slow and touched her all the while staring into her eyes, "I never want to forget you," he said massaging her. Lois moaned at his ministrations but continued to stare at him. She pulled him in closer so his mouth was close to her rosy tips. He wasted no time in taking her into his mouth. He sucked slow, teasing her, wanting to give her pleasure as she cupped him to her. He moved from on to the other, worshipping her, his better half. He kissed around her, up her neck and to her lips where he took her in. His kiss was full of his passion and love for her. He wanted to wrap her in it so she would never forget the depths he felt for her.

As they kissed she reached for the button to his jeans and pulled, then slid the zipper down. She broke their kiss and knelt down in front of him and started to pull his jeans down. He lifted his behind up so she could pull them down all the way. She kissed down his long muscular legs, his arousal tenting his boxers. After his pants were removed she then pulled at his boxers, as she moved then down his legs she never took her eyes off of his for a second. She leaned forward and cupped his arousal in her hand and started to pump him. The pleasure was too much for Clark and he broke her gaze and threw his head back and then hissed in pleasure when he felt her warm tongue on his tip. He looked down at the sexy sight before him as Lois took him in her mouth, her eyes directly on his face. "Oh Lo," he said, stroking her hair as she tasted him.

He popped from her mouth and she moved back to him. Again sitting in his lap she took his hands and brought them down to her warmth. He knew what she wanted as he let his fingers move against her. One, two, and then three pushed into heaven and he watched as she rode them, their gazes locked. Their breath was labored, the air was charged, Clark knew as many times as they had made love this was entirely different, special. She held his hand against her and rode the waves of the pleasure as they moved through her. Clark was nearly out of his mind with need but wanted this to be for her.

She moved his hand out of her and took his hard erection in her hand and guided it to her center. His tip just grazing her entrance as the both gasped. He started into her eyes as she lifted herself up to slid down on him. Inch by inch warmth enclosed him and Clark knew this would always be home; within her, locked in her embrace, enclosed in her warmth. She continued to gaze as she rocked against him, her hands on his shoulders. His hands went to her waist to pick up the pace but she quickly said, "Let me baby." Clark held her and guided her up and down on him. The both continued to gaze into each other's eyes as pleasure and pressure built between them. He let her set the pace. She grinded and Clark could feel her clench him tighter and tighter with each downward thrust. He was going crazy with this pace. "Oh Clark," she said frantically and gripped his shoulders harder and rode harder. Clark took this as a cue and started to push himself up into her. She moaned but never broke her gaze from Clark. Faster and faster, higher and higher they climbed, such passion, such love. Then Clark felt her tighten around him, felt the hot rush of her climax, watched as she closed her eyes and threw her head back and rode out her release on him. Clark couldn't hold it back any longer. He leaned forward and took her rosy nipple in his mouth as he pumped his release into her. Spilling himself into her, "I love you Clark, so much," she said as he emptied himself into her. He tore his mouth from her breast and captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. "I'll always come home to you Lo," he said as they came back to earth, "always to this."

They held each other as they shuddered in the wake of their release. This had been different, special, reconnecting, rediscovering, and left both spent. He rubbed her back dragging his fingers up and down her spine. She hummed with contentment. He held his love, his life, thankful to be with her like this in a moment just for the two of them. "I really missed you," he heard Lois say as she lifted her head, "not just the love making, which is always fantastic, the connection Clark the pull." "My God Lois it is so much more than that with you, it's like losing myself and finding myself in you over and over again," said Clark. "I promise never to keep anything from you again as long as I can help it," he declared. "I know Clark," she said. She had known when he made that vow to himself and she understood that there would be times she wouldn't know. They would work it out; they would always work it out and come back to this place where it was just the two of them. "So you really like the place?" Lois asked while looking around at the new place. "Yeah Lois I really do," he replied. "But is it you?" she asked again. "No of course not," he said and at her lowering head he captured her face with his hand and moved her eyes back to his, "It's US Lois," he said and kissed her. He felt the chills break out on her skin, "I can't wait to see what you've done with the bedroom," he said excitedly and super sped them in the direction of the bedroom where for the rest of the night they would continue their rediscovering of each other.


End file.
